


Snowfall Kind Of Love

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees an uncharacteristically enthusiastic reaction in Draco at the sudden snowfall, and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae+%28on+Livejournal%29).



They were grabbing a pint after work--a thing that happened more often than not nowadays, even if they didn't talk about it--and Draco had smiled wide and happy when he'd glanced out the window onto the street lit with faerie lights. Harry saw the grin transform him from war-hardened Auror Malfoy into eager Draco living life on its littlest pleasures as he leaned toward the window and watched the steady snowfall outside.

Harry couldn't help but smile right back. It was the only way to make his chest hurt a little less.

"What?" Draco said when he'd noticed Harry staring.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. You're just incredibly fascinated by the weather, right now."

Draco bristled slightly, folding his arms and straightening in his seat. "I can't enjoy the first snowfall?"

Harry took a drink of his ale before replying, "Of course you can. I've just never seen you enjoy something so thoroughly. It's... endearing."

It was Draco's turn to watch the transformation on Harry's face. Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew how much he'd given away to the Slytherin across from him. Draco narrowed his eyes assessingly and then tossed a couple galleons on the table to pay for their meal. Then, he took Harry's hand and pulled him out of their booth.

They held hands all the way out of the restaurant and into the street and down the hill to the nearest park. It was only when they'd reached the pond that Draco let go of Harry's hand.

"We forgot our coats," Harry said as Draco started kicking up the powdery snowflakes and singing Christmas carols under his breath. That was another thing Harry'd never witnessed--Draco singing.

In the middle of Good Kind Wenceslas, Draco sniffed and cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "I never forget anything. We'll get them later. I had an urgent need to dance and be merry," Draco answered. He kicked up some more snow and then stormed up to Harry. At the last moment, he tackled Harry to the ground, and they wrestled like children in the new snow until they were too cold to make the effort anymore.

They lay spread eagled in the snow, looking at the snow from a new angle. "I feel like a kid," Harry muttered, embarrassed.

Draco turned on his side and took Harry's hand again, squeezing it. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Harry looked down at their hands, in that moment falling a little bit in love.


End file.
